Gotta Get Through This
by kowareru ichimu iki
Summary: Tea believes she all alone untill that faful day when she met him but something has happened and now she must save him to be with him once again
1. one little kiss

Gotta Get through this Chp2 One small kiss  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Hey all this is my second chapter and remember vote for  
  
Ryou or Bakura to be paired with Tea. Also once again I will not bash Tea *eyes Seto*  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: do the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: I'm to busy  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *brings out a megaton hammer*  
  
Seto: ok ok just don't hit me. Millenium Spirit of Shadows does not own yu gi oh.Oh  
  
yeah also its dedicated to Kaz her friend I think.  
  
When Tea Serenity and Ryou got back to Tea's house Tea's parents had gone to a  
  
party and wouldn't be back till late at night but they could order pizza for dinner. Ryou  
  
said he'd phone up dominoes and he ordered 1 medium pepperoni pizza and 1 medium  
  
vegetarian (A/N I don't know if tea eats meat so in this one she doesn't) and got a 2l  
  
bottle of Diet Coke. After dinner Ryou was about to go upstairs so that he wouldn't  
  
disturb Serenity and Tea's sleepover when they asked him "would you like to play Truth  
  
or dare since it would be funner with more than one person". Ryou hesitantly said "ok"  
  
At the moment Ryou was only in his boxers since he only slept with them on but he said  
  
ok and pulled a shirt on. He went downstairs to play when he saw a dark figure outside.  
  
He told himself it wasn't real and left to go downstairs.  
  
Serenity asked to go first and she said "I pick.I pick Ryou!" Ryou wanting to  
  
act all cool in front of the girls stupidly chose dare and serenity dared him "I dare you to  
  
kiss tea on the lips" Ryou just blushed and said "uhmmmm ok" and Ryou just kissed her  
  
quickly on the lips. Both of them blushing deeply. Suddenly the power went out and the  
  
door bell rang  
  
At Seto's place he heard Serenity was sleeping over at Tea's so he cut the power  
  
off there and went over to pretend to protect her from nething. So he went over and rang  
  
to doorbell after he was sure the power was out.  
  
Serenity went to get the door with a flashlight and when she opened it there was  
  
Kaiba asking if the power went out over there saying "I could fix it" Tea then came and  
  
gasped at kaiba being there but let him in once she heard he could fix it. Once Seto fixed  
  
it they asked him "please stay incase it happened again". They then asked Ryou and Seto  
  
what they wanted to do at once they both replied "scary movies"  
  
Tea found her copy of the ring and popped it in Seto and Serenity sharing 1 couch  
  
while Tea shared one with Ryou. When it got to a scary part when they were watching  
  
the ring video Tea grabbed Ryou's arm cuz it was so creepy but Serenity didn't find it  
  
creepy but pretended to be scared and clinged to Seto's chest.  
  
This happened many times then when the movie was over they went upstairs and  
  
there they saw a dark figure so they decided to go out and find out who it was Tea and  
  
Serenity who were still in nightgowns got changed into a pair of flairs and a shirt with a  
  
vest for tea while serenity got a pink skirt and purple shirt on. Ryou just put a pair of  
  
jeans on and they went out side in their runners.  
They then came face to face with the dark figure while Ryou was holding the  
  
flashlight and put it up to the dark figures face and they all gasped  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: MUAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! So who do you think this  
  
dark figure is and why did they gasp?  
  
Malik: Baka authoress  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: and I was going to give you author powers to oh well I  
  
guess I'll have to give them to Yugi  
  
Yugi: yay ^_^ *snaps fingers*  
  
Malik: (to his horror pink flying hamsters are flying around the place and he has a yellow  
  
tube top with his hair tied up in a pony tail with butterfly clips and purple flairs!)  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: nonononono you need a blue halter top showing his belly  
  
button Yugi  
  
Yugi: OKAY! ^_^ *snaps fingers with Malik in a blue halter top*  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: much better now can you do the R&R and I'll change you  
  
back Malik *fingers crossed behind back*  
  
Malik: R&R please now Millenium Spirit of Shadows change me back  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: crossed my fingers sorry! 


	2. takking my mind offa them

Gotta Get Through This Chp 1: taking my mind of you  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Hey all this is my very first Yu gi fic and prob my last if I don't  
  
get enough reviews. Also its dedicated to my friend Kaz another authoress who writes  
  
awesome stories  
  
Seto: don't review please  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows:*cough cough* *has a bat in her hand* you want this bat to come  
  
in contact with your head???  
  
Seto: No!!!  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: then do the disclaimer  
  
Seto: Millenium Spirit of Shadows does not own any Yu Gi Oh character and she never will  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *cough cough* *brings out her super mallet and thwops Seto on  
  
the head*  
  
Bakura: *watching Seto get thwoped on the head*  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *hears Bakura grins evilly and approaches*  
  
Bakura: What the Hell??? Don't come near me  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Don't make me bring out my other Giant Mallet Bakura: *runs  
  
and hides*  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: neways on with the story also I am pro tea fans so do not send  
  
any thing telling me to bash her got it? Also I'm trying to decide to pair her up with so vote on  
  
either one of these people Ryou or Bakura  
  
It was late afternoon and Tea was watching the sunset reflecting on her life. Tea missed  
  
her friends because Yami, Yugi, and Joey had gone to a private duel monsters tournament  
  
sponsored by some company trying to over rule kaiba corp. Mai also had gone to the  
  
tournament along with Bakura and Malik also Ishizu had also gone along. She didn't know  
  
where Marik was but she thought he was somewhere trapped in the Shadow realm. She knew  
  
everyone would be returning in 3 days but she couldn't help but feel lonely.  
  
After watching the sunset she made her way back home when she saw a guy with white  
  
long hair hurt on the street next to a lamppost with some blood on the ground she went up to  
  
the body and there was Ryou with his arm severely cut and his shirt covered in blood. She  
  
then helped her friend to her house since it was closer than Ryou's and fixed his wound and  
  
changed his shirt to one of her fathers knowing that he wouldn't mind if it were to help a  
  
friend. While she was watching him peacefully sleep she never noticed how cute and innocent  
  
he could look also she noticed what a great body he had. When her parents got home and she  
  
told them what happened. Her mom and dad had no problem and said Bakura could sleep in  
  
the guest bedroom so tea brought him up there.  
  
Soon tea got drowsy and fell asleep on the same bed in the room with Ryou. When she  
  
woke up she saw that Ryou was gone and she figured that he had gone downstairs. Then she  
  
realized she had fallen asleep on the same bed as Ryou. She blushed really deeply and then  
  
She brushed her hair and got a blue halter top with a white mini skirt with little jewel  
  
butterfly's on then she put on a gold locket which had no pictures yet since she wanted to  
  
save it when she finally fell in love then she grabbed her purse and cell phone. She went  
  
downstairs and there was her mother and father eating breakfast with Ryou.  
  
Tea ate some cereal and asked Ryou to go to the mall with Serenity and herself. Ryou  
  
said sure and they left. When they got to the mall Serenity teased Tea and Ryou of being a  
  
couple and at the same time they said "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE" and serenity just said "ohhh  
  
look there saying things in unison now soon they'll be finishing each others sentences" and  
  
then she ran of into the mall. At the mall they ran into none other than Seto kaiba with  
  
mokuba. They had been talking when serenity bumped into a tall figure when she saw it was  
  
Seto she said " oh ummm sorry" and she quickly walked away blushing. Mokuba just laughed  
  
and tea giggled because she knew that serenity liked Seto. When the Kaiba brothers returned  
  
to their mansion Mokuba said "I know you like Serenity" and Seto just blushed and said he  
  
had work to do.  
  
Later on Tea asked Seren to come over for a sleepover since it was summer. Seren  
  
phoned her house and her mother said sure. After Ryou decided to go home when he realized  
  
when he had been attacked and his keys fell down the drain when it happened and the extra  
  
key was with Bakura. So he then asked Tea if he could stay until the end of the week when  
  
Bakura got back.  
  
Tea of course said ok and they left for Tea's house. When Tea told her parents they  
  
didn't mind Ryou being such a nice boy and all. Later that night when everyone was asleep a  
  
dark figure was outside the window.  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Ohh cliffhangers I wonder what will happen next  
  
especially who is this dark figure could he be a robber?  
  
Yami: you're the authoress you should know what happens next you baka  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *snaps fingers and theres a dress on Yami*  
  
Yami: *runs of and changes back into his regular clothes*  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *chases yami snapping fingers changing what he's wearing or  
  
what happening to his hair in the end yam's wearing a pink frilly drew with 4 bows on it with  
  
curly blond hair and a sugar free lollipop to lick*  
  
Millenium spirit of shadows: *takes lollipop before Yami can lick it and adds tons of sugar*  
  
Ryou: *sweat drop* uhhh please R&R and no flamers please  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: thanks Ryou here have the lollipop that yami was supposed to  
  
have  
  
Ryou: LOLIPOP!!!  
  
All but Ryou and Millenium Spirit of Shadows: uh oh 


	3. another bump in the road

Millenium Spirit of Shadows: I'm baaack with another chapter of I Gotta Get Through  
  
This thank you to whoever reviewed and I hope you like the chapter  
  
Bakura: Millenium dun own nothing about yugioh and I'm sure our cast is quite happy  
  
cya (runs away from my wrath)  
  
I gotta get through this Chp 3 Another bump in the road  
  
"Bakura?!?" exclaimed Ryou after a few moment. "What are you doing here???"  
  
asked Ryou "I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" simply Bakura replied. Ryou  
  
just stood there and fumed when Bakura said "I was here to scare iccle baby tea" then he  
  
smirked suddenly a hand came out of nowhere in a fist right into Bakura's face. But who  
  
would dare punch him and there was Ryou who hadn't recoiled his fist yet "First of all  
  
you don't need to ask me why I'm here and second Tea's not a baby" Replied Ryou  
  
angrily finally recoiling his fist. "c'mon lets go back inside we don't need to waste time  
  
on this trash" said Ryou and they went back inside with Bakura on the ground just staring  
  
into the distance taking time to realize what Ryou had said.  
  
When they got inside Tea hugged Ryou and said "thankyou for well protecting  
  
me" and she turned away so she wouldn't have Ryou catching her blush. Seto and  
  
Serenity finally said at the same time "are you forgetting something?" When Ryou and  
  
Tea finally realized Seto and Serenity were there.  
  
Outside with Bakura, Bakura had gotten up and headed back to Ryou and his  
  
place. Bakura really liked tea but didn't want to show it and kept it to himself even Ryou  
  
his Hikari didn't know. But then again did he ever share any secrets with Ryou?  
  
Finally when Bakura got back he went to his own room which had a picture of  
  
Tea. He got changed into a shirt and some pants and went to bed and his last thought  
  
before sleeping was Tea  
  
Back at Tea's place Seto was welcome to stay but he'd have to take a couch since  
  
Ryou had been in the guest bedroom first and she was sure he didn't want to share  
  
anyways. Seto was completely sure that this was not true and Tea had a thing for Ryou  
  
but he just said "ok wutever, where will you two be?" "Seren and I will b downstairs in  
  
the basement with the.T.V." replied Tea remembering The movie.  
  
Ryou asked gentally "are you still afraid of the movie? I could sleep downstairs  
  
with seren in the guest room and you in your own." Tea just blushed and said  
  
"ummmm okay" They got ready for Bed and went to sleep. Ryou downstairs just  
  
wondered if Tea would ever like him.  
  
Suddenly Ryou sensed something but by then it was to late and something pieced  
  
him in the shoulder, and Ryou blacked out.  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: the shortest chp possible since its like late now  
  
Bakura: so? Drink some more coffee black preferably  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *turns around revieling huge black bags under eyes and a  
  
scary zombie look*  
  
Bakura: uhhh nevermind well R&R  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: hands Bakura 20 LB sugar  
  
Bakura: Sugar *eats all of it cepts for a few specs of it*  
  
Mokuba: *comes in and sees sugar on the ground with a hyper Bakura* Why'd he get  
  
sugar *pouts*  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: hands 30 lb sugar  
  
Seto: mokuba where are you *sees mokuba eating sugar* oh shit tomorows gonna b hell  
  
Mokuba: I am smart smrt I am smart smrt, this is the song that never end yes it goes on  
  
and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was n' they'll b  
  
singing it forever just bcuz *continues singing  
  
Millenium Spirit of shadows: ttyl and R&R once again 


	4. Bakura's past

Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Hi thank you for reviewing here's my next chapter  
  
Ryou: Millenium Spirit of Shadows doesn't own Yugioh Cya!  
  
I gotta Get through this Chp4 Bakura's past  
  
Tea heard something downstairs so she told Serenity and they ran downstairs to  
  
see Ryou with a gash in his shoulder blacked out with a small dagger with Ryou's blood  
  
they decided not to wash it because it seemed as if Ryou had been poisoned and there  
  
might have been a clue there. They needed someway to get to the hospital so serenity  
  
called 9-1-1 (bare with me I don't know the Japanese emergency number)  
  
Tea left with Bakura started crying "you can't leave me please I need you  
  
Ryou.I.I.I love you" and with that she cried even harder somehow Ryou had not  
  
been completely out cold and when he heard Tea say I love you he said weakly "I love  
  
you too Tea" and he fell unconscious. When Tea heard him say it she knew she had to  
  
find a way to help him.  
  
When the ambulance came Tea and Serenity went in with Ryou, at the hospital  
  
they had to wait out side so Tea phoned Bakura to let him know first time he didn't  
  
answer so she tried again he finally picked up. Through the whole phone call she had  
  
cried then she told Serenity Bakura was coming.  
  
At Bakura's place he'd been asleep when he was awoken by a damn phone call  
  
and he was to late to pick it and he cried "SHIT" then the phone started ringing again so  
  
he picked up "Bakura and Ryou residence who is it" he growled "Bakura" sobbed a girl  
  
on the other end at that instance he knew it was Tea and something was wrong. "what is  
  
it Tea? What's wrong?" he asked urgently "it's.it's.it's ryou he was stabbed we think  
  
he was poisoned" and she started sobbing even more. "Where are you? How was he?"  
  
many thoughts flooded his mind. "were at the hospital please come" "alright I will see  
  
ya"  
  
Bakura finally reached the hospital and paid the cab driver. He ran inside looking  
  
for Ryou. No one knew but Bakura cared deeply for Ryou. He spotted Seren and Tea  
  
sitting down. Tea was crying and Seren just had this look on her face. He went up to  
  
them and asked "what happened?"  
  
Seren just said "hes been poisoned by an ancient Egyptian one that no one knew  
  
the cure to back then it was on this dagger" as she gave him the dagger. Bakura  
  
Examined it. It couldn't be but it was that sign that sign he remembered all to well  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Thief come back with our golden spiritual statue!" The thief just continued to  
  
run until he ran into an elder "give it back or we shall get you in this lifetime or your  
  
next" "no way I'll give it back when Hell brakes loose" 'then we shall kill you" drawing  
  
out a dagger with a wadget the snake goddess wrapped around the holding part with a  
  
picture of a shield infront of a sword beneth the snake as an emblem. The Theif had  
  
white long hair and pale skin he drew a dagger killed the elder and ran but he always  
  
remembered that dagger fearing that this day would come  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"It's called the Wadget Fang poison (original huh?) its was used by an ancient  
  
Egyptian clan who were called Wadget's followers they had created a poison only they  
  
and a few others knew the cure too it can kill someone within a month first it starts with a  
  
high fever then hard to breath with your lungs then you go delirious and finally you lose  
  
your eyesight then 1 week after you .die" Bakura said quietly. Tea and Serenity were  
  
shocked by this. "How do you know?" "I almost encountered it once, We need someone  
  
who was reincarnated from the past in ancient Egypt who's willing to help" he thought to  
  
himself then he said "Ishizu!"  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: So how was it? Its late so I have to stop sorry  
  
Yami: Why am I not the one Bakura calls out?  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: because you aren't in this story  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: cuz I say so now leave me alone I'm trying to think of  
  
what'll happen next  
  
Yami: Make me  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: I think I will *Whistles* *Aoshi, Misao, Seijiro Hiko,  
  
Kenshin, Saito, Sano, Sojiro appear out of nowhere*  
  
Aoshi, Misao, Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin, Saito, Sano, Sojiro: yes what is it?  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Get him *points at Yami*  
  
Aoshi, Misao, Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin, Saito, Sano, Sojiro: *draws swords and weapons*  
  
Yami:*gulp*  
  
Aoshi, Misao, Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin, Saito, Sano, Sojiro: HYAAAAAA  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHH *runs away*  
  
Aoshi: anything else?  
  
Misao: Anything else you want Millenium Spirit?  
  
Saito: yea anything else you want *lights a cigarette*  
  
Sojiro: Yes do you need anything else Madame?  
  
Seijiro Hiko: Yea anything else you Baka Onna authoress  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *gets Wakizashi and slashes Seijiro  
  
Hiko, Kenshin, and Sano with the Kuzu Ryu Sen* that's for calling me a baka onna  
  
authoress Seijiro and that's for not asking if I wanted anything Kenshin and Sano.  
  
Oh yeah No thank you Aoshi or saito but could you Misao do the disclaimer for you and  
  
could you sojiro tell them the other stuff?  
  
Misao and Sojiro: sure  
  
Misao: Millenium Spirit of Shadows doesn't own Ruruoni Kenshin cuz if she did Sojiro  
  
would of won and I wouldn't be called weasel girl and Aoshi would be mine *glomps  
  
Aoshi* ^_^  
  
Aoshi: uhhhhhhh  
  
Sojiro: Yea I agree anywas R&R please no flamers  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Well Misao your right I hope to see you all next time 


	5. the cure

Millenium Spirit of Shadows: I'm baaack and I have a special visitor today it's Kaz!  
  
Kaz: Hi people  
  
Tristan: I'm back to and whats she here for *points to Kaz*  
  
Kaz: It's rude to point ya know  
  
Tristan: your point being? I'm the guy who taught Joey duel monsters why do I need  
  
manners?  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: Bad move Tristan  
  
Kaz: *gets out hack saw* that's it king of dwebs come here! *kills Tristan*  
  
Tristan: AHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: What happened to him?  
  
Kaz: he had no manners ^-^  
  
Bakura: HAHA baka person you deserved that ya know? Anyways Millenium Spirit of Shadow  
  
Doesn't own Yu Gi Oh so no sewing her!  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: thnx Bakura! Now on with the story  
  
Gotta get through this Chp 5 The cure  
  
~*~  
  
"What did you say Bakura?" asked Tea "Ishizu she was reincarnated so she must know  
  
a little about the past of ancient Egypt and hopefully the sure to the poison!" replied Bakura  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
Minutes later they arrived at Ishizu's place and rang the door bell. Malik answered  
  
and angrily replied "What the Hell do you want tomb robber?" "Just get Ishizu" growled  
  
Bakura "Fine, ISHIZU THE TOMB ROBBER WANTS YOU!" yelled Malik "I think I went deaf" said  
  
Tea Quietly "I know who knew he could yell that loud." told Bakura silently and Tea giggled.  
  
Ishizu then came to the door "Yes Bakura how may I help you? And you too Tea and  
  
Serenity Dear.I'm forgetting my manners come in" They silently entered as Ishizu sat them  
  
down on a couch "Now as I was asking before how may I help you?" asked Ishizu "Well since  
  
you were Reincarnated before I was wondering if you had heard of the Wadget Fang poison  
  
and it's Cure since it struck my Hikari Ryou." replied Bakura "Ah yes that poison yes I had  
  
heard of the poison and it's cure sadly it had struck my mother back then.anyways the  
  
poison's cure I do not clearly remember it but I know the ingredient came from all over the  
  
world there were 7 ingrediants blood of a grey wolf, ice from the arctic, petals of a cherry  
  
blossom, ground ice blue sapphires, a grain of sand, tusk of an elephant and nectar of a  
  
mango. Also A chant goes with this going  
  
Grain of sand  
  
tusk of elephant  
  
Sapphires of ice  
  
blood of wolf  
  
Petals of cheery blossom  
  
and ice of the arctic  
  
Nectar of mango bring him to life  
  
After this have him drink this and after an hour he shall awaken but he will not be able tsefor  
  
a week and this must be completed on his first week of the poisoning otherwise there  
  
shall be no hope for him at all." replied Ishizu Sadly "We must get someone with a private  
  
plane or something like that to get us to the arctic and all those other places" said Tea quietly  
  
"Setomight do this but knowing him he wouldn't do this for us" replied Bakura silently "He  
  
might do this for me" piped in Serenity "Your right he would!" said Tea quite enthusiastically  
  
"Thankyou for your help Ishizu will you help us too?" asked Bakura politely "I think I will"  
  
replied Ishizu "We should take my car there can Tea and Bakura sit in the back while serenity  
  
sit in front with me?" asked Ishizu "Sure" replied everyone there  
  
In the Car ride."I'm really sorry about Ryou Bakura I know how much you cared for  
  
him" said Tea sadly "It's ok Tea I just wish I hadn't done that stupid thing 5000 years ago"  
  
"You didn't know Bakura and if you did I'm sure you wouldn't of done it so don't beat yourself  
  
up about it ok?" "Ok Tea I won't anymore"  
  
"Ok guy were here!" said Ishizu as she pulled over at Seto's house well more like  
  
mansion. Serenity and the others got out of the car while Serenity rung the door bell and  
  
Seto answered it "yes serenity? Wait Serenity HI!!!" "ummm hi Seto I was wondering could  
  
you do tea, Bakura, ishizu and I a favor? Pwease?" asked Serenity with the puppy dog eyes  
  
"sure what is it?" "fly us round the world to get stuff in ohh about 7 days" replied Serenity  
  
enthusiastically ".I don't know" "please" "."  
  
~*~  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: And that's it you'll have to wait for my next chapter sorry bye  
  
^_^  
  
Yami: wutever  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: you dare say wutever about my story???  
  
Yami: yea basically  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: That's it! Come over here fern head and prepare to die!  
  
Yami: right  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: *grabs her sword the kills yami* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *slices  
  
where neck is*  
  
Yami: *ducks having his hair chopped off* AHHHHHHHHH MY HAIR!!!!  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows: well my works done ^_^ R&R no flamers please if there are any  
  
more flame to burn of the rest of Yami's hair! 


	6. Author note

Msos: not an update this is a note that I have writers block for the story so I'm putting it on hold ok? I'll update as soon as an idea comes ok? Good bye until next time this is Msos signing out 


End file.
